Wolfsbane Project X
by LadyMalfoySnape
Summary: Severus has come up with a idea to make the wolfsbane potion last longer so the person infected will only have to take it once a year but he needs help, and there is only one person that he trust and that's Hermione Granger. The more they work on this pro
1. Chapter 1

The Wolfsbane Project X

Disclaimer: None belong to be I'm just borrowing Severus for my own sick mind!!! **Right now I'm looking for a beta so for the time being it may be awhile before the next chapter is up. So if anyone would like to be my beta you welcome to try. **

Story: Severus has come up with a idea to make the wolfsbane potion last longer so the person infected will only have to take it once a year but he needs help, and there is only one person that he trust and that's Hermione Granger. The more they work on this project the more they started realize how much they're alike. But will it leads to love or will it be doom to fail. Not beta yet will be by the next chapter.

Chapter One

There I was working in my lab for once with peace and quite, with no dunderhead to keep bothering me about this or that. I stop for a moment to think about how this past summer came to play with no Voldemort in my life it's seems empyte without nothing to fight for or to live for day by day. I went back to my slicing and adding different things into the potion when needed. I'm trying to improve my wolfsbane potion to last long so the person will only need to take it once a year.

I got the idea off of a muggle student of my. Through I may have to credit her with something for the idea.

There no way to avoid listening in on conversation of our students but this conversation had to deal with birth control that can stop a women from becoming pregnant for a year.

So I took that concept and applied it to the wolfsbane potion although it is proving to be a bit more trickier to accomplish this. I really hate to say this but I may need help in this but who would I ask through that is capable of this type of level potion. At these time I wish that Lily was here this where her brain would come in handy. How can I go about in doing this without looking like I do need help. I don't want to go to that meddlesome fool Albus he would just laugh and gloat. With saying such as oh how the mighty had fallen or some nonsense or other, no this is something I must come up with. I look up at the clock and realize that it is time for me to do some grading before I fall to far back.

If I was man of faith this is where I would ask Merlin to send a sign of some nature. To point me in the right direction, at that moment there was a knock at my door. That was quick I said to myself I just hope it's not some one like Granger. A little to quick I thought to myself I would be shock if this would be some cruel joke that the gods come up to piss me off. There go the knock again I must really stop thinking like this hmm I guess I would have to answer that. " Come in" I yelled as I walk to my desk, of course it is none other then Miss Granger, I swear the gods and Merlin must hate me either that or they just like to fuck with me. I say a little of both.

" What is it that you want Miss Granger, I should hope it's not about your grade you did received a E." I told her in a drawl out voice, I saw her flinch a bit at what I said to her. So I can stractch out grades it's must be serious for her to come to me. " No Sir, I need help in figuring out my seriour project I have a idea that I wish to pressure but I'm uncertain about how to go ahead with it." She told me all the while standing their waiting for my resposed. Hmm I may can use this to my advantage she need a project and I need some help on my.

"Professor, are you all right? You not saying anything." She said with concern in her voice, which is impossible. I'm still the bat of the dungeon and that not about to change neither here nor later.

"Yes Miss Granger I'm fine. As far as this project goes why should I give one iota about what you should do, with or without your advice you will do what you want." I told her trying to play it off that I don't care what she does. If she wants it bad enough a few choice words wouldn't set her back none it would only make her wants it more.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolfsbane Project X

A/n : So sorry again for any errors in this chapter I'm still trying to find a beta also I'm sorry at how slow the story is coming along I'm having something of a writer block at the moment. I did try to correct any errors in this chapter. Which I probably fail at but I did try, so once again would anyone like to be my beta? On one more note the next chapter would be I hope longer then these two. So in enjoy. Oh one more thing

Disclaimer: Now if I was making money off of Harry Potter then I will be in a shit load of troubles so on that tip everything will always belog to J.K.R , now on to the story.

Chapter Two

" Sir your opinion does matter to me, because I know you will tell me what you think and not what I want to hear." She sure said that with heart but she is right in that aspect. I have always believe in hard work, and earing your grades if you cant take it then of course they have my wrath of calling them every name that I can legally say. If you take the time and learn the lesson you only get a bit of my cleaver saying. " Well Miss Granger, it's good to know my opinion matter for something even if it aiding you.' I told her as I mark one of these poor excuses the student call work. " I mean that you must really think that I have so little to do with my life then but to assist you. So here the deal Miss Granger, if you really do want my wonderful opinion or advice I suggest that you stop by my office at decent hours and I repeat not when I'm grading students papers, although these are not worth the parchment they're written on" I told her as I hold up the small pile of parchment. Hold on a minute was that a smile, I must be going blind a trick of the light perhaps.

" That's just fine Sir, will 7' o clock be alright?" She said as I regard her for a moment. "Just fine just fine now if you please. I do have things to do." I told her in my best sneering voice I could gather considering how tired I'm at the moment.

_I went back to grading these parchment, once again my mind wondering to my wonderful past as if that not enough its goes to Lily. The one mistake in life that cause a flow of hundreds calling her a mudblood a word that I regret still to this day. But when I think about it now if she had really been my friend she would have forgiven me for the slip since it was said out of angry. How many time I have said hurtful things to Miss Granger, and yet she forgive me on countless of times, it gives me no reason to keep saying the things I do but its just in my nature._

" _Goodnight_** Sir, and again I'm sorry to disturb you while you're working. **If you need any help with grading I would be happy to help." She say as she walk nearer to the door.

Go ahead and ask her, my mind scream at me. I look back at her one more time before saying anything to her and then went back to my grading I stop grading and

With my best face I could muster up I look up at her. " There is something you can do for me while we are discussing your project. You will help me by grading these assignment since you have already taken a good part of my evening away." I told her calmly without sneering at her, no easy fret mind you.

"That would be just fine Sir." She said and walk out the door without a backward glance, why should she I'm just a Professor.

I might as well go back to the potion there no point in me trying to make things easier for Miss Granger since she will be grading the rest. Getting up I went to the lab to figure out this bloody potion. The things that I do.

I hope this isn't a mistake on my part in allowing the Granger girl to help with this project. I did intend to ask her when she comes back tomorrow for this so call meeting. In fact I'm curious about the nature of this meeting. I do hope that whatever it may be that it has nothing to do with boy wonder and side kick those two numb skulls don't have half a brain between them. The only thing they good for is getting in to trouble with their antics. You would think they would settle down some since the dark lord is gone. But it was just a small wish. Sometime I think I may have came across a Jinn in my life, if there has ever been a small hope of something its is dash as quick as the thought that came into my head for that split second

Review Please with sugar babies on top oh man that sound sad lol.


End file.
